


Tattoos and Booze

by Dancingspeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Almost Sex, Ex-Becky Cooper, F/M, Illegal Drinking(Implied), Parent Barry and Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingspeedster/pseuds/Dancingspeedster
Summary: Wow...I haven't been here a while





	

16 years later

     Barry and Iris sat at the table,basically staring Dawn down like prey or a metahuman Barry was getting ready to take down.      

     "Where is it" Barry said not really asking,referring to the tattoo Dawn had gotten at only 16 which Technically was against the law.  Rolling her green eyes,she shrugged and pulled her loose collar down her shoulder to reveal a lightning bolt tattoo on her collar bone.  Barry covered his mouth trying not to laugh. 

     "It's a lightning Bolt."  He said almost laughing out loud. 

       "Barry,she's supposed to be in trouble."  Iris said furiously. 

    "You're right,sorry!  Sorry!"  He said not meaning it. 

   "You're grounded for 2 weeks and no seeing your boyfriend for a month."  He continued on.  She shrugged and stormed off to her room.  After Barry being scolded by Iris for laughing at the fact that their daughter had literally just gotten a TATTOO,Barry headed up to see Dawn.  She was curled up holding McSnurttle the Turtle the II and reading a book.  Barry chuckled.  He sat beside her on her bed. 

    "Whatcha Reading?"  He said quietly.  "War and Peace." She answered back nonchalantly.  Her inner nerdiness was covered up by her hipster/emo/punk rock style but it was there.  Barry took the book from her and speed read it with ease Dawn knew what was coming.  It was the evilest thing about her father,besides the fact that he puts empty milk cartons in the fridge.  SPOILERS! 

       "Pierre dies."  He said smugly.  She scruched up her face in anger.  Barry smiled. 

He whispered to her  

      "I would care that you have a tattoo but it's a lightning bolt so I'll let it slide."    
She smiled at him with a cheeky big grin.  His smile died down after a while to a look of confusion. 

"Where the hell is your brother."  She blushed remembering what he said.  "He's fucking his girlfriend!"  She blurred out.  She immediately covered her mouth. Barry's eyes narrowed dangerouly which meant someone was about to get verbally murdered. 

     "Iris!"  He shouted downstairs.  "What Barr?!"  She yelled back.  "Did you hear What Dawn just told me.  DON IS FUCKING HIS GIRLFRIEND!"  He almost roared.  Barry's inner dad beast mode was coming out and when it was out,it was out.  When Iris made it upstairs,(Her back isn't how it used to be)She saw Barry getting in his suit.  'Uh-oh'  
Barry's face was set with determination.  He slipped on his cowl and sped out of the room.  Iris and Dawn knew all too well that Don was going to get im trouble 

       Barry raided the local Mini Mart and brought juice boxes at speeds that doubled Wally's(We all know Barry is faster#Facts#Team Flash)  
Why you ask?  It will make sense later.  He scowered the city looking for the suspected party Don was attending.  He finally found it.  The door,opened. 

       He ran inside and switched out the illegally bought booze with juice boxes.  Every teen looking confused and quite frankly,scared for their lives.  He looked around till he saw Don on top of a girl whose head was thrown back in pleasure.  Mentally,he puked.  He took Don by the collar and left all of the teens to wonder what the hell happened. 

     He dropped Don in an alley way and waited for him to realize what was happening.  "What the f-."  Don looked up and smiled sheepishly.  "Hi dad."  He said with a smile that looked more like a cringe.  "Donavan Henry Joseph Allen!!!" Barry's voice boomed and echoed which made Don cringe even more. "You are in big trouble!!"   
*************************************  
Dawn cringed as she heard yelling and scolding from dowstairs.

     "God,I never get a godamn break! I'm mantaining a 5.0 gpa and I am on my way to early College Admissions! Can I go to ONE GODDAMN PARTY!!!" Don yelled.

      "We are fine with you going to parties but what we are NOT fine with is you having sex which we said was not ok until you are of age which is about a year from now."

    Barry said in a calmly demeanor which was definitely not the same way he was speaking before.

   "Look sweetheart. We forgive you,BUT,we are not letting you down easy. No Electronics or Going out of the house except for school or the library for a month and a half."   
Don stormed off and Iris sighed.

     Barry left to go talk to him,not wanting to end the night on a sour note. He knocked on the door. "Come in." He heard. Don was sitting on his bed,watching T.V. He turned it off when Barry walked in. "Hey. Its me. You ok." Barry said. Don shrugged. 'Yup' Barry thought, 'he's mad'

     Barry sat down on his bed. "Do you know why I'm so big on waiting for sex." Barry said. Don groaned "Dad,I get enough of this in sex-ed." Barry chuckled. "I'm talking about something else. When I was about your age. I got chosen by Becky Cooper to be her boyfriend. We had sex and she dumped me 2 hours later. I don't want you to go through the same thing I had to."

      Don suddenly looked intrigued. "What happened after that." Don said,looking at his dad wih big green curious eyes. Barry sighed. "At the 2017 11 year High School Reunion,she was a drug addict who lived in a shack. Karma is a bitch." Barry said. Don and Barry both laughed at wahat Barry said. "Basically,I don't want you to get fucked and chucked." He said. Goodnight son he said closing the door leaving Don to think about what happened from there


End file.
